Sujeto 0
by Algebra12
Summary: Un nuevo caso es asignado al dúo dinámico, pero ¿porque Bogo les asignó a ese nuevo compañero? ¿Que és ese laboratorío en ruinas encontrado en las obras de un edificio? ¿Que relación tiene con el suero de los Aulladores? ¿Que és el suero Razón Primigenia y porque es tan peligroso? ¿Que tiene que ver su compañero con todo eso? Y más importante ¿Quien es el Sujeto 0?
1. Prologo

**ZOOTROPOLIS: SUJETO 0**

Hola muy buenas. Aquí el bicho raro en un nuevo fic. Este de zootrópolis (zootopia). No voy a hablar del argumento.

 **Epilogo (15 años antes de los sucesos de la película)**

En los subterráneos de uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de Tundratown se desarrollaba la más horrible investigación.

-Quiero resultados y los quiero ya!-Grito furioso un gran buey a un grupo de diferentes animales, los cuales claramente eran científicos. Y de los más brillantes.

-Lo lamento señor pero el paciente aún no se ha recuperado de la primera intervención.- Respondió con gran sumisión una pequeña nutria.-Además le recuerdo que aún es un niño, no me puede pedir que lo trate como un adulto.

-Pues si no lo puede tratar como un adulto, tratelo como un experimento sin sentimientos, ¿o me va tener que obligar a que la despida?-Amenazó bruscamente al enorme herbívoro. A lo cual la nutria solo pudo encogerse y obedecer mandando traer al paciente 0.

Se trataba de un lobezno de no más de 12 años, de pelaje gris perla, asustado y con vendajes por todo el cuerpo revelando las diversas torturas o pruebas (según se mire) a las que le sometieron. En su hocico había un bozal de hierro reforzado. Entre dos enormes gorilas lo inmovilizaron en una camilla boca abajo.

Los doctores le rodearon e iniciaron la operación. Le extrajeron los vendajes revelando los resultados de las pruebas; enormes quemaduras de tercer grado, laceraciones, cortes que llegaban hasta el hueso… Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Tras asegurarse las correas procedieron a abrirle la espalda he inyectar directamente en la médula pequeñas dosis de un líquido azul. Los ojos se le volvieron totalmente amarillos, las pupilas se dilataron hasta casi desaparecer. Sus orejas se levantaron alertas, y sus garras se volvieron más letales. Los esfuerzos por huir de semejante tortura fueron más fuertes, al punto que uno de los gorilas tuvo que darle diversas descargas. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de el buey y la nutria. El mayor simplemente tomaba ciertas notas respecto a él experimento.

 _Sujeto 0_

 _Muestra una resistencia al dolor mayor._

 _Sus heridas regeneran un 26,8% más rápido._

 _Sus pulsaciones arriban a límites que triplican los normales, sin ningún efecto dañino al corazón, en escasos segundos._

 _Su resistencia al cansancio y al esfuerzo se ha quintuplicado desde la última intervención._

 _La pruebas con las ultimas versiones del suero a partir de los Aulladores nocturnos son un éxito._

Tras tomar dichas notas reviso los estudios con las primeras versiones del suero, las cuales solo conducían a un estado salvaje.

Mientras la joven ayudante y secretaria nutria no soportaba ver el sufrimiento y la agonía que desprendía el sujeto 0 en cada aullido, en cada mirada… No lo podía soportar, sabía que lo que iba a hacer podía llevarla a la muerte, pero si estos experimentos daban frutos y estos maduraban, mucha más gente moriría. Con pulso firme y consciente de los resultados inmediatamente posteriores a su acción, acciono el botón de emergencia, el cual abría todas las jaulas, desconectada seguros y soltaba correas.

A penas una décima después de su acción el sujeto 0 atravesó el cristal que separaba el quirófano con el despacho del buey, matando a este de un golpe seco en la garganta. Ella se aterrorizo cerrando los ojos, y recordando a su novio, Emmet Nutriales, creyendo que no lo volvería a ver. Pero para su sorpresa solo noto como la levantaban y cargaban en brazos. Antes siquiera que pudiese volver a abrir los ojos ya estaba fuera del laboratorio justo al lado de la salida oculta. Apenas pudo reaccionar antes de ver como saltaba la alarma de incendios y las puertas se sellaran camuflandose en la pared, impidiendo la entrada ni salida de nadie.

La joven nutria simplemente salió del garaje del Ice spike build, edificio emblemático de Tundratown, y lugar donde se ocultaba ese laboratorio maldito. Solo tenia como abrigo su bata y la ropa que llevaba abajo y las noches en Tundratown eran frias. Pero no le importaba estaba aún en un estado de shock muy elevado. Lo único que podía pensar era en alejarse de ese lugar y de todo lo relacionado con ello, empezando por su bata la cual se quito y se deshizo de ella tirandola a la nieve sin pensar mucho. Su única dirección era la casa de su amado, donde tiempo después ella se mudaría a vivir.

Mientras una joven oveja huía con lágrimas en los ojos y la ropa rasgada después de que ese maldito depredador intentase aprovecharse de su fuerza para abusar de ella, sin lograrlo, pero en cambio sembrando una semilla de odio en la pequeña bobina, que intentaba buscar algo con lo que cubrirse del frío encontrando en su camino una bata blanca la cual se puso de inmediato, y con ello notando el cuadrado plano que había en su bolsillo resultando en un CD-rom azul con una sola etiqueta: _Aulladores y sus efectos en depredadores_.


	2. Dos son pareja

**CAPÍTULO 1- DOS SON PAREJA Y TRES SON MULTITUD**

 **(Un año después de los sucesos de la película y 16 después del prologo)**

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía en el departamento de policía central de Zootrópolis. La pareja dinámica y orgullo de la ciudad ya se encontraba en su sitio esperando con ansias la llegada de Bogo para ponerse a trabajar. Y cuando decimos la pareja nos referimos obviamente a Judy, pues Nick era… era Nick.

-Oye Hopps ¿te has enterado? Un agente del departamento de Nostrum va venir aquí en sustitución de Trompez que se jubila. He oído que es un imbécil que casi nunca va a trabajar. Además de que es un lobo, ósea que...- Le comentó la agente Hauser. Comentario que interesó en gran medida a la coneja, exceptuando obviamente el insulta racial. Un nuevo compañero significaban muchas cosas. Para empezar era de Nostrum ósea que se habría mudado a Zootrópolis desde más de 5000km pues si no se olvidaba de lo que aprendió en geografía en sexto, Nostrum es de la costa contraria a Zootrópolis. También por lo que le había comentado su compañera parecía un idiota, pero de serlo no habría aceptado un traslado tan lejano, más si tiene alguna clase de familia.

-Oye Nick ¿tu que opinas?- Pregunto a su compañero.

-Opino que deberías dejar de escuchar rumores y centrarte a la realidad, que como llegue Bogo y no estés centrada nos la lia.- A punto estaba de decir algo de no ser porque Bogo irrumpió causando el alboroto general, y aunque este era normal no cesó cuando el jefe pidió silencio pues acompañándolo venía un lobo gris oscuro que le llegaba prácticamente al hombro del gigante jefe. Además claro del hecho de que no portaba ningún uniforme, sino una camisa negra con los botones del cuello abiertos y unos pantalones vaqueros negros.

-Silencio! He dicho SILENCIO!- Logró hacerse oír el gran jefe.- En el parte de hoy tenemos varios asuntos de importancia. Primero: la fiesta de jubilación de Trompez es a las 7:20 en punto no quiero retrasos. Segundo: en calidad de sustitución de Trompez tenemos al Teniente Whitefang.- No se tardaron en oír cuchicheos por motivo de esto último, pues en toda la comisaría no había un solo teniente.- ¡Silencio! Se han reportado distintos casos de atracos en todos los distritos de la ciudad, al principio no se veía relación, pero se ha descubierto un modus operandi en común. Por lo tanto excepto Hopps, Wilde, y Whitefang todos los demás os quiero en vuestras patrullas haciendo rondas.- Ante esto los agentes fueron dejando la sala vacía hasta quedar solo los requeridos por Bogo.

-Bien, último asunto de importancia. Durante las obras del Ice spike build se ha encontrado lo que parece ser un complejo desconocido al cual solo se accede por una entrada camuflada y aislada. Teniente usted estará a cargo de la investigación, y los agentes Hopps y Wilde serán sus compañeros. Nada más, pueden salir de mi vista ya.

La coneja esta en shock, como que el caso más importante del día y se lo daban a otro, que le pasaba a Bogo. Sus dos mejores agentes eran ellos dos, el caso debería ser suyo y que el teniente de pacotilla este les acompañará. Pero no el imbécil este llegaba y con facilidad le arrebataba lo que a ella tanto esfuerzo le costó. De no ser por el zorro habría estallado allí mismo, pero el volpino logró llevarla a la recepción antes.

-Teniente, espere un momento que le tengo que comentar algo de importancia para el correcto funcionamiento de la investigación. –

Para ese punto Judy ya tenia tres formas distintas de matarlo. De no ser por Benjamin seguramente habría acabado arrestada.

-Whitefang, le voy ha dar un consejo…-Dijo el búfalo en voz baja al enorme can. -Si aprecia su vida no enfade más a Hopps. Además de que nosotros no nos encargaremos de su cadáver. –

-Tranquilo Jefe, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Por cierto sobre lo del favor que te pedí? – Pregunto el lobo en voz aún más baja.

-Hecho, pero aún no entiendo por qué me lo pediste si solo te va dificultar las cosas Jack.- Respondió el líder de la ZPD en un tono mucho más ameno.

-Se lo que me hago Bogo. Y haber cuando pasas por la empresa y te enseño las novedades.- Comento más alegre el de pelaje gris.

-Si hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Desde la muerte de Doc ¿no?-

-Si así es. Bueno voy a ponerme en marcha.- Se despidió el lobo de su confidente con una pata mientras salía por la puerta.

-Cuídate, no creo que a tu padre le hubiese gustado tu estilo de trabajo.-Susurro para sí el herbívoro, pero aún así el depredador lo pudo oír.

El enorme lobo salió a recepción donde se encontró con una mucho más calmada Hopps hablando sobre Gazelle con Clawhauser, mientras Wilde solo hacia algún que otro comentario irónico.

-Oye me pregunto si al nuevo le gustará Gazelle?- Dudo inocentemente el robusto guepardo. A lo cual la coneja solo respondió con un bufido.

-Zanahorias creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado.-Dijo con exageración el zorro.

-Si, si ya no quiero matarlo, pero me molesta mucho que el llegue el primer día y le den el caso importante y a nosotros que tanto nos a costado nos deje de lado.-Refunfuño la coneja.

-Cola de algodón, Bogo no nos ha dejado de lado seguimos en el caso. Seguramente se lo habrá dado a él porque tiene más rango. Además así de mostrarás que eres mejor que cualquiera, incluso que un teniente.-Dijo Nick con su despreocupación de siempre.

-Tienes razón, se va ha enterar ese lobo de quien soy yo.-Dijo con una determinación superior a aquella vez que Bogo le puso a poner multas.

-No si ya me he enterado. Menudo historial tiene. Además de que también veo las noticias, o sea que créeme que se muy bien quien eres.- Soltó de improviso y provocando un salto general, el enorme lobo.-Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma. Vamos Hopps y Wilde que las pruebas se nos enfrían. –

Y antes de que pudieran reponerse el lobo los guio hasta el parking, más concisamente delante de un todo-terreno negro con cristales tintados y que no tenía nada que envidiar a las patrullas de los elefantes.

-Pasajeros al coche.-Bromeó un poco el lobo, para luego subir a su asiento.

Tras unas cuantas dificultades para subir, Judy pudo observar mejor el vehículo. En sí no tenía nada destacable, salvo por la pantalla del navegador. Hasta que llegamos al punto de los adornos. En el asiento derecho de la parte trasera había una sillita, en el retrovisor colgaba una especial de decoración hecha por un niño, por el color y las mariposa más bien una niña, y los CDs de cuentos que reposaban en la disquetera le indicaban a la coneja el hecho de que su nuevo compañero tenía una hija, y tras comprobar que ese brillo en su pata era un anillo, también podía saber que estaba casado. Pero fue el zorro quien lo confirmo.

-¿La decoración no es muy infantil, para semejante lobo?- Pregunto con sorna el zorro, que iba en la parte delantera de copiloto mientras Judy iba atrás, en el asiento izquierdo revisando el archivo del caso.

-Bueno es lo que tiene tener una hija de siete.-Respondió con tranquilidad el lobo.

-Vaya ¿estas casado?-Pregunto inocentemente el zorro

-Si pero no es biológica es adoptada.-Respondió con una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos que solo un padre podría tener al hablar de su hija.

-¿Y eso?-Esta vez fue Judy la que pregunto. De normal no eran tan curiosa con las vidas ajenas, siempre y cuando no fuesen las de un sospechoso, pero ya que el lobo no parecía tener problema en contar.

-Mi mujer y yo no podemos tener hijos, y teniendo en cuenta que en los orfanatos hay muchas crías sin padres, y que desgraciadamente muchas de ellas sufren discriminación por su especie, pues decidimos adoptar a Ayde. Es más si eso os enseño una foto. Ordenador, galería, fotos de mi hija.-Ordeno al navegador causando que la pantalla se entendiese y en ella se pudiera ver una sucesión de fotos en la cual mostraban una zorita de no más dietes años y de pelaje rojo. En todas estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.-Ella y mi esposa son mi luz y mi aspirina.-Afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tu aspirina? Mira que he oído motes raros, pero ese se lleva la palma- Contestó Nick.

-Ya bueno las llamó mi aspirina por que me quitan los dolores de cabeza que me provoca mi hermano pequeño. Tiene 16 y solo sabe meterse en líos. -Respondió mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y entre cerraba los ojos. Para abrirlos inmediatamente después recordando que estaba conduciendo. -Pero bueno supongo que son cosas de hermanos. Y que Hopps, ¿que tenemos en el archivo del caso?-Preguntó a la coneja, pillando la desprevenida.

-He… Ha si, según el archivo los técnicos aún no han abierto la puerta a la espera de la confirmación de seguridad de los artilleros y de los biólogos en caso de amenaza biológica o de explosivos. También parece que lleva un mínimo de 16 años cerrada, y que en ese tiempo nadie la ha abierto. Además de que se trata de una puerta presurizada y sellada herméticamente resistente a explosiones. Sobre como la descubrieron, al parecer estaban haciendo una instalación de fibra óptica simétrica y al abrir un poco de pared dieron con ella.-

-Interesante sin duda. Lo que son las casualidades de la vida ¿no? Pero lo que más me interesa es la seguridad que rodea esa entrada. Porque si fue instalación de alguna empresa de seguridad debe quedar algún registro. Pues puertas como aquellas no se encuentran en todas partes.- Meditó el lobo. -Sea como sea ya hemos llegado.

Y así era, entre la amenaza charla habían llegado a Tundratown en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Frente a ellos se alzaba el imponente edificio, que como bien decía su nombre parecería una enorme estalactita de hielo. Y una vez en el garaje podían ver todo el cordón policial que se había instalado.

Sin prisa el teniente se dirigió hacia uno de los técnicos, un mapache, que estaba hablando con uno de los artilleros, un alce.

-Teniente Whitefang del ZPD, y ellos son la agente Hopps y el agente Wilde. Venimos por lo de la puerta.-Presentó al grupo el lobo.

-A por supuesto. Siganme. Los técnicos ya están trabajando en la puerta con la seguridad de que no hay ningún peligro. Pero de momento no logran abrirla.- Dijo el mapache llegando a la puerta, la cual ya habían despejado. Y un grupo de distintos mecánicos trabajaban para abrirla sin resultado alguno.

-Caballeros me permiten probar una cosa. -Pregunto lobo, para luego dirigirse a una escotilla y abrirla. Para luego sacar las garras e introducir el brazo por dentro la escotilla.-Estos modelos son hidráulicos, de forma que si cortamos el flujo de líquido debería…- hizo una cara de esfuerzo, para luego sacar la pata con aún un tubo de plástico chorreando un líquido amarillo- abrirse. Jeje.-

-Bueno chicos es hora de entrar.-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo. ¿Que secretos habrá dentro? ¿Cuales serán los peligros a los que se pueden enfrentar? ¿Quién será la esposa de Jack? ¿Quién es en realidad Jack? Y más importante ¿Quién es el Sujeto 0?**

 **Un especial agradecimiento para Alex Fox de Wilde y para Puj. Gracias por perder un poco de tiempo en leer y comentar este fic. Y todos los demás que han leído el fic también gracias**


	3. Sospechas y sospechosos

**CAPÍTULO 2 - SOSPECHOSOS Y SOSPECHAS.**

Contestando a Guest.

-Tranquilo que la pareja Nick y Judy ya la tenía en cuenta, con respecto a la otra pareja no será como tal. Pero si saldrá Gazelle. Y el sujeto 0 ya tiene nombre, pero tranquilo que ya tengo quien será Ethan.

Una vez respondido, pasemos al capítulo. No sin antes agradecer los comentarios y opiniones positivas que me dais. Además claro de las críticas.

* * *

Judy procedió a sacar su móvil y usar su luz Led mientras el volpino la seguía. Extrañamente Jack se dirigió a otra parte.

-¿Pero a donde vas?-Siseó la coneja.

-Simple estoy siguiendo la red eléctrica para llegar al generador de emergencia.-Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y tu como sabes que hay un generador de emergencia?. ¿Acaso eres Sherlock Yack?-Ironizó la coneja. Había algo en ese lobo que la ponía alerta.

-Primero, un laboratorio con semejante portón de seguridad y que ha logrado pasar desapercibido durante tanto debe cuidar cada detalle, entre ellos tener un suministro alternativo de energía en caso de corte de luz. Y segundo todo parece indicar que las puertas se sellaron al iniciarse un incendio. Por tanto si el generador esta aislado, como suele ser, tendrá aún combustible suficiente como para poder iluminar esto mejor.-Explico el gran can.- Y antes que preguntes Hopps, lo del incendio es obvio, aun se pude notar el olor a humo en el aire, además que las paredes están llenas de hollín. -Zanjó la conversación el lobo azabache.

Judy, no se lo podía creer, ese lobo le acababa de dar un rapapolvo de agárrate y no te menees. Como se le podía haber pasado por alto el olor a quemado que abundaba desde que entraron, además de que Can vez que pisaba el suelo podía notar el hollín. Pero claro tenía que estar alerta a cada movimiento de ese lobo. Aunque una parte de ella le decía que era simples celos por que le hubiesen dado el caso a él, otra insistía en que había algo raro, algo peligroso con ese lobo, y de momento está última iba ganando.

Con un suspiro la coneja siguió al lobo, mientras Nick simplemente sacudía la cabeza intentando sacar paciencia para aguantar las paranoias de esa coneja a la que le debía tanto.

El extraño grupo siguió a oscuras por el pasillo encabezados por el lobo mientras la pareja dinámica iba cubriendo las espaldas siendo la coneja la única que usaba una linterna debido a la visión nocturna de ambos depredadores.

Realmente el sitio era un maldito laberinto, que combinado con la oscuridad reinante y el hollín de las paredes parecía sacado de algún juego de terror.

Finalmente el lobo se detuvo frente una puerta metálica cerrada. A diferencia de la de entrada que era una compuerta acorazada, esta era solo una puerta de seguridad con la intención de aislar la sala continua del fuego, evitando así la pérdida del combustible.

Fue relativamente fácil abrirla, sobretodo gracias a la fuerza de su descomunal compañero. Una vez dentro pudieron volver a respirar un aire más limpio al aire lleno de humo que habían estado respirando.

-Mierda.-Exclamó el gran lobo.- El fuego no llegaría hasta aquí pero he encontrado el motivo del mismo. Un cortocircuito que se inició aquí acabo provocando un incendio en algún punto que aún no hemos descubierto. Y el dichoso cortocircuito a frito el sistema de reinicio manual.-

-Puedes hacer algo, o vamos a tener que seguir imitando a las pelis de miedo.- Pregunto con la ironía natural que lo caracterizaba el zorro.

-Si puedo, pero necesito algo que me sirva de puente. ¿Alguno de vosotros lleva un clip, Una horquilla o algo así?-Pregunto el lobo. A lo cual recibió una respuesta negativa-Pues habrá que hacerlo a lo bruto. Esto me va a doler.- Susurro la última parte, desgraciadamente para el la coneja lo oyó, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

El lobo introdujo la zarpa dentro del conducto de cableado y con cuidado puso la otra encima de una palanca.

-Cuando diga ya, apretáis el botón negro. ¿Vale? A la de una, a la de dos… y a la de tres.- La coneja captó de inmediato las intenciones del lobo he intento detenerlo, pero su compañero ya había pulsado el botón, causando que la coneja se quedase paralizada viendo como el lobo usaba su propio cuerpo como enlace en el mecanismo. Este apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, cerró lo ojos y tenso su cuerpo. Apenas unos segundo después una brillante luz brillo dejando ciegos a los animales.

La coneja en cuanto recobro la vista se dirigió a su nuevo compañero el cual se apoyaba en el generador masajeando su mano la cual echaba un poco de humo.

-Estas bien. ¡Eso fue una locura!, ¡Pudiste morir, o salir herido, o… o…!-Empezó a exclamar la coneja.

-Hopps, agradezco la preocupación, pero lo máximo que podía haber pasado es que se me quede dormida la mano por un buen rato, pero ya ves que ni eso. Tranquila que apenas eran 100 watios.- Contesto el lobo mostrando como la pata no tenía ningún rasguño.- Ves solo me cosquillea.-

Y con esas palabras Judy recordó que ese animal era sospechoso para su instinto y dejo de preocuparse por el.

Una vez pasado el susto, el trío siguió explorando el laboratorio, ahora iluminado, y con los conductos de aire trayendo aire limpio de la superficie.

El zorro tenía que admitir que una vez se iluminaban las cosas dejaban de dar miedo, un ejemplo el laboratorio. Ahora le recordaba a un hospital, o al laboratorio científico de la ZPD, con ese color blanco y esos toques en cromo.

Mientras la coneja solo analizaba al lobo, cada movimiento, cada paso, cada respiración, para ella todo en el era sospechoso. Es más incluso le parecía que ese lobo ya conociese el laboratorio, pues se movía con cierta tranquilidad, o confianza. Como si ya hubiese cruzado esos pasillo cientos de veces. Con el contraste de que su rostro mostraba una enorme tensión e intranquilidad.

Entonces llegaron a la única habitación con la puerta abierta. Una especie de pasillo con celdas a los lados. De por sí les recordaba al dúo explosivo a las celdas donde el alcalde había encerrado a los animales salvajes. Y de hay no hubiera pasado si no fuese por que en todas había arañazos, restos de pelaje, garras y sangre. Pero lo peor llego cuando en una última celda encontraron un cadáver calcinado, por la forma parecía un lobo, pero ninguno de los tres fueron capaces de mantener la mirada. Judy por poco vomita y Nick por el contrario si llego a vomitar. Pero en cambio Jack simplemente miro el cuerpo con tristeza, dolor y, curiosamente, ira.

-Mejor será que llamemos a los forenses y que se encarguen ellos de investigar el resto del laboratorio, esto está seguro. – Afirmó el zorro y no pasaron ni cinco segundo cuando Jack recibió un aviso por la emisora

 _-Aquí Foxtrot 1, para Sierra 2. Tenemos un código 15-R, repito tenemos un código 15-R. Cambio-_ Sonó estridentemente la emisora de Jack.-Aquí Sierra 2 para Foxtrot 1, recibido alto y claro. -El lobo hecho una mirada a sus compañeros que ya habían sacado sus armas tranquilizantes.- Procedemos a interceptarlos. Cambio y corto.-

Y con esas palabras el grupo procedió a ir hacia la entrada.

* * *

 **Bien chicos ¿que creéis que ha pasado?**

 **¿Estará en lo cierto Zanahorias?**

 **¿Nick hará algo para disuadirla, o la apoyará?**

 **¿Quién creéis que es el cadáver lobuno que han encontrado?**

 **¿Será el sujeto 0?**

 **Y mas importante ¿Quién es el Sujeto 0 y cual es su relación con Jack?**


	4. Disparos y persecuciones

**CAPÍTULO 3 DISPAROS, PERSECUCIONES Y INTERROGATORIOS**

 **Lamento el retraso, y también lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. (En comparación con otros fics esta actualización es más rápida que el Halcón Milenario). Pero las musas están un poco toca narices, y ayer comencé otra vez las clases. Y teniendo al director como profesor de la asignatura que peor me va, después de inglés, tengo que currármelo. De todas formas haré mi máximo esfuerzo en actualizar un par de veces mensualmente. Si el karma, la diosa fortuna, el destino y todas esas cosas en las cuales no creo están a mi favor incluso puedo actualizar semanalmente, pero como no creo en ellas no creo que me hagan el favor. Bastante desgraciadas están las musas. Pero ya basta de hablar de mi. Empezad a leer que se que lo estáis deseando.**

* * *

El trío se dirigió hacia la entrada, preparados para interceptar al código 15-R, para los que no hayan estudiado en la academia de policía: Intrusos armados.

El zorro y la coneja llevaban sus armas no letales preparadas, el disparador de tranquilizantes para Judy, y una TASER para Nick. Mientras que el lobo llevaba una arma distinta a la del dúo dinámico. Similar a la TASER, pero con el cañón más largo, el mango más grueso, y enteramente negra.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido a la coneja, y de no ser por el momento tenso en el que se encontraban habría podido recordar que arma era. Pero en ese instante su lado de policía de acción había salido a relucir en su más alto esplendor, dejando de lado las sospechas que la carcomían sobre el gran can.

Llegando a una bifurcación, el lobo se detuvo. Un camino les llevaba directos hacia donde estaban los intrusos, mientras que el otro les era desconocido. Antes de que siquiera la coneja pudiera protestar ante las claras intenciones del lobo, este ya había cogido el camino desconocido. Nick y Judy decidieron seguir el camino seguro.

La pareja llegó rápidamente donde estaban los intrusos. Estos eran un gorila, que por el tamaño sería de espalda plateada, mientras que su compañero era un carnero que les sonaba mucho a la pareja. El gorila en cuanto los vio disparó su arma sin contemplaciones. Para desgracia de la pareja, esta era de fuego, de forma que prontamente se tuvieron que ocultar en la esquina del pasillo, esperando para una oportunidad, que para redondear la desgracia no llego, más bien llego el carnero por la espalda acompañado de otra arma de fuego. Para la pareja cualquier escape se había escurrido por entre sus dedos.

Los dos criminales rápidamente condujeron a la pareja hacia una de las salas que se encontraban a los lados del pasillo, pero para fortuna de la pareja, al fin llego su compañero. Aunque este al ver la situación, pareció calmarse.

-Alto allí lobo feroz. Ni un paso más si no quieres que tus compañeros tengan una bonita ventana de lado a lado de sus cabezas.-Amenazó el enorme gorila.

Jack, simplemente levanto las manos sobre la cabeza con su arma en la mano derecha.

-Buen chico, ahora deja el arma en el suelo lentamente, muy lentamente y así podrás jugar luego con la pelotita.- Siguió ahora el carnero. Sobra decir que estos comentarios pusieron de un humor a cierta coneja, que mejor mantenerse a cierta distancia.

Mientras el lobo obedeció. Se agachó con cuidado dejando el arma en horizontal, para que antes de darse cuenta los criminales, apretara el gatillo apuntando a la rodilla del ya conocido carnero. En ese instante pareció que un trueno hubiese decidido hacer acto de presencia. El sonido desorientó a todos los animales presentes, salvo al propio lobo que aprovecho la confusión del momento para lanzarse directamente contra el gorila.

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de placaje en el estómago, patada en las joyas de la corona, y choque de cabezas con un resultado nefasto para el gorila que cayó K.O. en el suelo. Mientras que para el cordero simplemente basto darle un puñetazo en toda la barbilla, que de paso le ahorró la visita al dentista. Una vez al los criminales en el suelo, y con el dúo dinámico pidiendo una ambulancia para el carnero y su rodilla, Jack procedió a arrodillarse al lado del carnero, y tras quitarle el cinturón le hizo un torniquete por encima de la herida. Afortunadamente su intención era simplemente causar una distracción, de forma que no apunto a alguna arteria importante. Pero de todas formas se tenía que asegurar que no perdía más sangre de la necesaria.

Una vez se aseguró de que la herida del carnero no pasaría a mayores se dirigió a paso de atleta a la entrada, pareciendo ignorar las palabras de agradecimiento del dúo, cosa que devolvió a la coneja a su estado de sospecha constante con respecto al lobo.

Mientras que este, salió del laboratorio, para volver al garaje y antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera reaccionar, apuntó con su arma hacia una furgoneta de gran tamaño que aparentemente estaba vacía, pero que prontamente se demostró que no era así, pues en cuanto el lobo aparento estar por apretar el gatillo, esta enseguida arrancó el motor y salió disparado hacia la salida, para su desgracia detrás iba el lobo intentando interceptar el vehículo, pero la única oportunidad que se le presentó ponía en un gran riesgo la integridad del piloto, por lo cual se tuvo que abstenerse de disparar directamente al motor. Era un híbrido, y al combinar motor de gasolina con motor eléctrico el mínimo error y el deposito saltaba por los aires, y con el, el piloto.

Soltando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo el lobo volvió a la entrada del laboratorio, mientras que el vehículo lograba desaparecer entre la inmensa variedad de vehículo de Tundratown.

En cuanto la coneja lo tuvo a tiro, no perdió oportunidad de hacer un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así sin dar explicaciones?, Es más ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger un camino desconocido dejándonos a nosotros afrontando el peligro? Tienes suerte que al final tu "atajo" llegase a buen puerto. Pero, ¿disparar a un vehículo estacionado sin razón? Si al menos nos hubieses dicho algo, lo que fuese que te condujo a hacer eso, porque el vehículo llevaba allí desde que entramos, no había nada extraño en el, y de golpe y porrazo resulta que al menor indicio de movimiento de un policía salga disparado y…-

-Hopps, el que intente que haya cierto compañerismo entre nosotros, para bien de la investigación, y para nuestro propio bien no te da derecho ha hablarme así, sigo siendo tu superior y quien esta a cargo de esta investigación, y si quisiera podría sacarte de ella. -Enunció con una calma, una frialdad y un tono que no admitía respuesta el lobo. Para luego pasarse una pata por el hocico y con un tono más cálido seguir- Una vez aclarado esto, Hopps esta es la primera vez que actúo con compañeros, siempre he sido un lobo solitario, nunca mejor dicho. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a esto de tener a dos animales más a los que tener en cuenta. Para continuar, ese camino no era desconocido, era el mismo por el que querías ir por un principio, lo reconocí y considere que sería bueno usarlo de atajo para llegar. Cierto que pude haberos avisado e incluso pudimos planearlo mejor, pero simplemente actúe, como siempre he hecho. Y con respecto al vehículo, era obvio que esos dos tenían que tener un vehículo para huir, y con ello un tercer cómplice que les esperará con el motor preparado. Simplemente salí buscándolo y en cuanto lo vi, pude reconocer el mismo olor a tabaco mezclado con cerveza y pólvora, que encontré en los dos idiotas de antes. Si solo hubiesen sido lo primero hubiese sido muy arriesgado, pero la pólvora es algo que solo se puede pegar a un animal en dos condiciones, al disparar un arma de fuego o al encender un petardo, y aún no es 5 de Junio como para que la gente esté usando petardos.-Término el lobo mucho más alegre de como había empezado.

-Vaya, yo lo siento, pero entiende que para mi fue como si nos dejases a nuestra suerte.- Se disculpo la coneja un poco avergonzada por la regañina que acababa de recibir, y también un poco enfadada, por quienes había sido su autor.

-Lo entiendo, y lo siento. Vamos a tener los tres que acostumbrarnos.-Dijo riendo Jack

-¿Tres? ¡Nick! Lo había olvidado, aun debe estar abajo, y, y, y,…-

-¡Zanahorias te quieres calmar! Estoy aquí. Voy a empezar a sentirme celoso, aquí el Teniente tiene más atención de tu parte que yo. ¿Es que te atrae el rango? ¿O es porque es casado? No me esperaba eso de ti Zanahorias.- Bromeó el zorro a costa de la coneja que de no ser por el pelaje se podría notar el fuerte carmín de su cara, pero no por vergüenza sino por rabia. En seguida empezó a perseguir al ex-estafador. Y de no ser por la "suave llamada de atención" que les había dado el teniente la presa habría estado cazando al depredador por todo el garaje como si fuesen niños.

-¡Anda que los mejores agentes de la ZPD se comporten como unos niños! ¡Que tenéis una edad leche!- Regaño el lobo.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿tienes que tenernos así para decírnoslo?-

Y es que el lobo los tenía sujetos del cuello y a treinta centímetros del suelo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que como os suelte volveréis a las andadas, al menos hasta que Hopps se calme, si tengo.-

Y allí estaba otra vez esa sensación en la coneja, esa rabia de saber que su compañero tenía la razón.

-Vamos que tenemos a dos sospechosos que interrogar.- Y el lobo se encaminó hacia su vehículo ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros que aún tenía en vilo.

El carnero estaba esposado y con la rodilla totalmente vendada, pero sin riesgo alguno, esperando sentado en esa incómoda silla a que lo interrogasen. Llevaba ya 15 minutos esperando. ¿Pero que estaban haciendo allí fuera que tardaban tanto?

Mientras fuera se batallaba una batalla de titanes entre el Jefe Bogo y la agente estrella Judy Hopps.

-Y aquí estamos en el tercer round, Zanahorias ha luchado con vehemencia, pero el campeón Cara Búfalo no da su brazo a torcer. ¿Tu que opinas compañero?- Narró el zorro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo que más me sorprende es que todo esto sea porque el campeón decidiese que el interrogatorio lo llevaría yo y no la retadora.!Huyyyy el campeón Cara Búfalo a usado su técnica letal!, ¡Comúnmente conocida como el "HOPPS O HACE LO QUE LE DIGO O LA PONGO EN PARQUIMETROS HASTA QUE TENGA MÁS ARRUGAS QUE MI ABUELA EN LA BAÑERA". A sido totalmente letal.-Siguió el lobo

-Ni que lo digas, la retadora ha caído de forma definitiva. Una pena porque el que sale perdiendo soy yo.-Se autocompadecía el zorro.

-Insisto, no entiendo el porque del enfado de Hopps. Soy el de mayor rango es normal, además de que es lo que dice la ley de Zootrópolis, que sea yo quien haga el interrogatorio, si los tres tuviésemos el mismo rango lo entendería, pero en este caso…- Se intrigada el lobo.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta?, Esta celosa. Le molesta que durante este año ha sido la mejor del departamento, la que resolvía los casos más difíciles, quien podías confiar el liderazgo de cualquier operación… Y no sin derecho. Tuvo que luchar contra la familia, contra sus compañeros de academia, contra Bogo, incluso contra mi para poder llegar a donde a llegado. Y que ahora llegues tu, que nunca has tenido problemas por tu especie para ser policía. Después de todo eres un lobo, tenéis el mejor olfato es normal que lleguéis a ser policías con facilidad. En cambio un conejo…-Respondió el zorro, aunque no lo había dicho de malas, se podía notar cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-Ahí te equivocas. Los lobos si es cierto que tenemos un olfato espectacular, pero en esta sociedad solo somos útiles como guardias de seguridad, policías de bajo rango y poco más. ¿Porque? Porque los lobos son estúpidos, simples, aullando porque si, solo sirven para rastrear y cazar, y en esta sociedad la caza es algo prohibido.-Contestó el lobo antes las acusaciones camufladas de Nick- O acaso crees que me fue fácil a mi demostrar que servía para más que simplemente rastrear, que podía resolver un caso si quisiera, o en la universidad como crees que me hacían a mi los exámenes, todos eran orales por el hecho que no se creían que un lobo idiota, tonto, estúpido, sencillo… pudiese sacar dieces. Mira Wil… Nick, todos los animales están estereotipados. Se que tu, como zorro, no lo has pasado bien en tu vida. Pero te voy a dar un consejo, no eres el único que lo ha pasado mal. Y no sólo lo digo por el resto de los zorros, si no también por muchos otros animales que sufren de los prejuicios de la sociedad. Por eso te digo, céntrate en lo bueno que tienes ahora y haz caso a lo que dice Hopps; haz de este, un mundo mejor, para que otros animales como tu, como Judy y como mi hija puedan estar libres de todo prejuicio racial.-

Y con estas palabras se fue a lograr calmar las aguas entre el jefe y la subordinada. Dejando a un pensativo zorro meditando en las palabras que le habían dicho.

* * *

 **Por si alguien no lo ha pillado lo del principio, (siento el retraso y también tardar en actualizar), me estaba auto insultando diciendo que lamento el retraso que tengo, y siendo yo macho pecho peludo que se respeta solo me queda un tipo de retraso. Vamos que soy imbécil.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo:**

 **¿que os ha parecido la acción?**

 **¿Cambiarías algo?**

 **¿Qué clase de arma usa Jack? (Lo digo, porque no es un arma de fuego porque esas las usaban los maleantes y en ese momento no dije nada sobre el atronador ruido)**

 **¿Os imaginasteis las voces de Nick y de Jack como los comentadores de combates de lucha libre? (Si he cometido algún error en esto decídmelo, porque yo nunca veo esa clase de programas, pero me pareció gracioso ponerlo)**

 **¿Qué buscaban esos tres en el laboratorio?**

 **Y lo más importante: ¿Quién es el Sujeto 0?**

 **Y sí, si alguien tenía alguna duda, voy a hacer la misma pregunta hasta que se revele quien es.**

 **PD: Se que dije que en este capítulo habría más información sobre la familia de Jack, pero las muy hijas de su madre de las musas me cambian las ideas como uno se cambia de calcetines.**

 **Enga Adiosito.**


	5. Interrogatorio

**CAPÍTULO 4: MUCHAS PREGUNTAS Y POCAS RESPUESTAS**

 **Sinceramente estoy dudando de seguir este fic, porque de como empecé a como estoy ahora la verdad me deprime. Y la verdad estoy por borrar esta historia de forma definitiva. Todo dependerá de la recepción es este capítulo. Si veo que no tiene futuro sigo con el resto de mis fics, además de dejar un capítulo donde explicaré los motivos que me llevan a dejar la historia. Pero bueno vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

-Jefe, que le parece si lo que hacemos es que yo lleve el interrogatorio, y que la agente Hopps me acompañe y me asesore. Después de todo es Doug, uno de los carneros que ayudaban a Bellwether.- Sirvió de intermediario el agente de mayor rango entre el trío que llevaba el caso.

-Me parece bien Whitefang. Pero que una cosa quede clara, las preguntas las hará el Teniente, no tu Hopps, sinceramente no es sólo por su mayor rango, sino que tiene un historial de interrogatorios más largo que tu.-Impuso el jefe Bogo.

Y la coneja no tuvo más que aceptar a regañadientes. Pues ser que ese lobo fuese muy majo y todo lo que quieras, pero habías algo en el que no le gustaba nada, y era eso precisamente lo que la desagradaba. Cada vez que tenia que darle la razón era como darle la razón a un criminal, o al menos así lo veía la coneja.

-Ya era hora ¿no? Que me ha dado tiempo ha hacerme viejo.-Reproche el carnero ante la incrédula mirada de los dos policías.

-Tu naciste así o entregas para soltar semejantes chorradas. Leñe que te vamos ha interrogar, y no se cuales sean los métodos de la agente Hopps, pero te puedo asegurar que los míos son parecidos al origen de la venda que tienes en la rodilla. Jejeje- Se río el lobo con una espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Pero de momento la que más trato ha tenido contigo será ella quien empiece las preguntas, una vez tu te niegues a responder a la quinta pregunta yo me hare cargo del interrogatorio, y tras que tu te hagas el valiente, yo le pediré a la agente Hopps que me de cinco minutos a solas contigo, y de paso pediré un H6 con las cámaras de la habitación. – Finalizó guiñando el ojo a la coneja, sin que el interrogado se diese cuenta.- Claro que si no te importa Hopps podemos pasar a mi parte directamente. Así no perdemos el tiempo.-

-Será lo mejor, en 15 minutos será hora de comer y ¿no se tu? pero yo tengo hambre.- Contestó la coneja siguiéndole la corriente al lobo.

-Yo también tengo hambre- dirigió una mirada al cordero- Una hambre feroz.-

Mientras Nick y Bogo veían incrédulos como ese lobo había logrado hacer temblar al cordero sin siquiera mover un solo músculo, además de haber dado el liderazgo a la coneja y seguir el con el interrogatorio.

-Bien primera pregunta, piense bien la respuesta de eso depende que consiga el gran premio.- Inicio el lobo.- ¿Qué buscabais en el laboratorio?- de pronto la voz del lobo se torno gélida, tenebrosa y penetrante.

-Buscábamos una moneda que se nos cayó.- Respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

-Error! Su marcador sigue con 0 puntos. Pero no se preocupe aún tiene oportunidades antes de usar el comodín del interrogatorio a solas. -Siguió con su papel de presentador de programa- Segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo sabias que existía ese laboratorio?- Su voz obtuvo cierto matiz macabro.

-Ya se lo he dicho, solo perseguíamos una moneda que se me cayó.

-Vaya que lastima, otro error. Solo queda una oportunidad. Tercera pregunta, ¿Quién era el conductor?- esta vez el tono de la voz del lobo hizo estremecerse al propio Bogo.

-Que conductor, nosotros vinimos andando.-El carnero seguía sin dejarse intimidar, eso aparentaba.

-Bueno Hopps, creo que dentro de cinco minutos tendré ya las respuestas si me permites.-Aunque su tono era el normal, su voz era escalofriante. Y Judy no pudo negarse.

-Y dile a Bogo que el H6 no es un farol.-

Estoy sorprendió realmente al Bogo. Como era que pedía que apagasen en las cámaras. ¿Que tenia planeado?

En cuanto salió la coneja, el lobo saco su móvil y pulsando dos teclas, las cámaras quedaron inertes, dejando a los observadores sorprendidos, pero no sólo eso, también la cerradura electrónica se había cerrado. Impidiendo que pudiesen entrar. Pero lo que sorprendió al carnero es que también saco un maletín de donde no sabía donde. Al menos no lo traía cuando entró. El lobo lo abrió con una sonrisa sádica.

Mientras la pareja estrella y el gran jefe simplemente podían esperar. Y exactamente cinco minutos pasaron para que saliera el lobo llevando un bloc de notas mientras un olor a putrefacto salía de la habitación, y hubiesen pensado lo peor de no ser porque salió el carnero corriendo y gritando por aire limpio.

-Exagerado, si solo era la bolsa donde guardo mi ropa de deporte. Solo hace un mes que no la lavo.-Se burló sacando susodicha bolsa, similar a un maletín…

Los espectadores, prácticamente tota la comisaría, estaban rotando entre reírse de los métodos utilizados o huir del agente que los había usado.

-¿Qué? Ni que lo hubiera torturado.- Se defendió el lobo, mientras la coneja se llevaba una pata a la frente preguntándose si realmente ese era su superior.

* * *

 **Se que ha sido un capítulo corto, pero como he dicho en el encabezamiento no tengo mucha motivación, y la inspiración no es la mejor.**

 **Sin más que decir, bye.**


End file.
